Losing Memories
by Jeweltastic
Summary: Canada loves America but does America love him or not. Americest.


Losing Memories

Matthew POV

I woke up from my bed the regular day for me. When I woke up I turned my head then saw Kiku, my best friend I took my hand smiling. Kiku said "Come on darling wake up." I stood from bed. Alfred came to check up in my room also just woke up too.

"Morning bro, hi Kiku." Alfred said passing my room.

After getting dressed, tooth-brush, fixing my hair, and ect. Kiku was dress and ready he usually makes breakfast. So Alfred and me ate breakfast with Kiku. When we finished we all went to school. I saw Ludwig and his brother Gilbert, Yao and Ivan, Feliciano and his twin Lovino. We all went to the classroom. I saw everyone I knew. I was talking to Kiku and the others then Aurthur (he just visited not a student.)

came in the classroom.

"Hi can I talk to Alfred please." Alfred stood up he came with Arthur and he gave Arthur a big hug and a kiss no one cared that Alfred kissed Arthur. Suddenly Kiku, Ludwig and the Vargas twins took my hand and called me outside on the roof top. Everyone in the classroom look at us Alfred just stayed kiss Arthur.

On the roof top

I felt like crying my eyes out, it was always Arthur. Always Arthur.

Flashback: (What I told everyone.)

"Every time something important happened always Arthur. Elementary school graduation he didn't come since it was the same day as Aurthur's highschool graduation. On our vacation to Japan with Kiku and you guys, he wanted to stay with Arthur for the time we left. When I was hospitalized because of my clumsiness he never came once he said he went some where with Arthur. Why ALWAYS Arthur you never loved me I bet!" I started crying my eyes out. I was on my knees crying thinking 'it was always Arthur!' Kiku came to me hugging me, Feliciano and Lovino, and even Ludwig. The people who I love the most, are always with me.

"I love you Matthew and Feliciano loves you, Lovino loves you, and Ludwig there is alot of people who love you. Never think of that no one loves you." Kiku said touching my eyelids so I would stop crying they all kept hugging me. I felt special.

"We love you Matthew right brother." Feliciano said winking at me. He hugged me and Lovino hugged me.

"Yeah I love you too. Matthew" Lovino said hugging me with a smile.

"I love you Matthew." Ludwig blushed as he said while hugging me. I stopped crying and said "Thanks that made feel better." We all smiled. I was tired and laid down on Kiku's lap. We all took a nap and skips some periods.

We woke up after a few hours later. Kiku patted my head amd said "Let's go to class." Lovino touched his brothers hair to wake him up. Ludwig woke up too.

Suddenly the began to hug me saying "WE LOVE YOU MATTHEW!" I was happy I smile and said "I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!" After that emotional love fest we walked down to our classroom. It was a free period.

Gilbert, Anthony, and Francis came up to us. "Where did you go bro it has being seven hours we only have ten more minutes of class." Gilbert said putting his arms on his brothers arm (Gilbert is Ludwig's older brother).

"So how was your day?" Anthony said. "Also Matthew,"

"Yes, Anthony." I replied.

"Alfred left early like about maybe when you guys went to the roof top." Anthony said to me.

"Okay thanks for the information Anthony." I said.

Anthony hugged me tight. "You guys want to go somewhere tonight?" Anthony ask mysteviously.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Arcade." He replied.

"Okay." Ludwig said.

"Awesome!" Gilbert yelled.

"Okay Anthony I will bring my camera." Kiku said anxious.

"Ya! Let's GO Let's Go!" Feliciano yelled happily.

"If Feliciano is going I am going." Lovino said grabbing his brother.

"Perfect." Francis said with a grin.

"I want to go too." I said.

"Then let's all meet up at 5:30 p.m. okay also Yao Ivan you coming?"

"Yes -aru." Yao said with a smile.

"Da." Ivan said nodding.

"Then okay. Meet at the park!" Anthony said exciting.

When school ended we went home Kiku went in my house with Lovino, Feli, and Ludwig. "Don't you think it is pretty lonely here with anyone?" Feli said leaning against me. I nodded. "Your pretty tough you know I can't go anywhere with Lovi or I will be pretty scared and lonely." Feli said hugging his twin.

"My idiot brother is always with Francis and Anthony so I feel like you guys are a second home." Ludwig said blushing. We all hugged Ludwig.

"You're a good second family. Too Ludwig." Kiku, me and the twins said to Ludwig hugging him.

"Also today wear your best suites. We are going to a party." Kiku said.

"I thought we are going to the arcade?" Lovi asked to Kiku.

"Yes we are but my uncle said he will set up a party at the arcade so when we go there is a social party there so suits." Kiku replied.

"Oh then okay!" Feli said excitedly.

"Then get ready it is already 4:30 we have one hour. Meet at my house." I said smiling.

"Okay. See you later." Ludwig said.

"Got it let's go brother. Bye bye!" Feli said.

"Bye." Lovi said.

"Okay see you later Matthew." Kiku said.

"Bye bye meet you here." I said waving.

5:15 p.m.

I looked at the clock I fixed my suite my suite is black with a red tie and I fixed my cuplings. I was doing my hair. Alfred came at the door.

"Hi where is my brother going tonight looking like a gentlemen?" Alfred said messing my hair.

"Don't touch my hair I am going to a to a party with Kiku, Feli, Lovi, Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Anthony, Yao, and Ivan. So where did you go with Arthur today?"

"A nice restaurant. He was so cute in his outfit. Man I love him so much. So you are not going to be here for dinner." Alfred said.

"Yes I will not be here for dinner. I will be with Kiku and the rest." I said plain and straight foreword Alfred never knows when I am angry or sad or any of my emotions.

"But I will be lonely so don't leave me alone. Please my twin brother of mine please." He said grabbing my waist. His phone rang.

"Ate you going to answer it." I said making me let go.

"Oh ya." He answer his phone he looked happy it was Arthur his prince.

Alfred's POV

I took my phone it was Arthur. Yay my prince called.

"Hi honey." Arthur said.

"Hi babes." I said.

"We are going to a party so be ready in ten minutes. See you then Alfred." Aurthur said.

"Okay love you bye." I said in a lovey tone.

"I love you too." He said replying.

Yay I am going to a party with my love. At least I won't be lonely. I thought smiling.

I looked at Matthew fixing his clothes. A few minutes I put on a suite and fix up my self in another room.

To be continued...

* * *

Hi peoples hope you liked and review! Also this is my first Hetalia fanfic I super love it! I love Itacest!


End file.
